Fighting the Horde
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: based on true events, just been dramitized  Takeo is separated from the rest. See what he does to survive until the others arrive... or will they? R&R  WARNING, Moon spoilers, blood, gore, major violence, the occational language.  SECOND PART UP! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

"Bring it dishonorable monstah!" Takeo raised his submachine gun and fired down the corridor, through a doorway and into a rather large horde of zombies. He had been separated from the others and had no option but to run further into the moon base, away from his comrades, and from what he could hear over the com-link inside his P.E.S. system, they were arguing about who should kill the apparently large cosmonaut zombie. Typical stupidity.

Takeo soon ran out of ammo in the fast-repeating weapon and so unsheathed his mighty Katana.

"Banzai!" Takeo charged forth naught five steps before slashing into the first zombie, opening its' bowels into the zero-gravity sending a hovering, bloody mist everywhere. Ignoring the gory view, Takeo began slashing left and right at the zombies trying to swarm him and tear open his space suit. He slashes left, slicing a zombie in half at the torso, he thrusts behind him, impaling a zombie, and then ripped it out and lashed out at a zombie coming head on. By the end of the wave, blood covered every surface, including the space around Takeo. After taking a moment to admire his work, Takeo was about to rush forward back to his comrades when a sudden bolt of lightning exploded in front of him. And right there, was a second cosmonaut now lumbering towards Takeo. Gritting his teeth, Takeo made the almost unheard of decision, and retreated back even further into the space station as yet more zombies start appearing and a massive horde metabolizing.

Faraway from this action, back at the room they started in, Dempsey and Richtofen argue.

"Dempshey, you Idiot! He vas my kill!" Screeched Richtofen at Dempsey. Dempsey chuckled, obviously enjoying the Doctor being hopping mad to the point of actually _hopping_.

"Heh, didn't see your name on it doc." Dempsey practically bowled over laughing when Richtofen, out of pure anger, began unloading clip after clip into thin air. Nikolai on the other hand was pouting at the fact that with the P.E.S. mask on his head, he couldn't drink his vodka. So it wasn't a surprise that for one lucid moment, Nikolai wondered where Takeo took off too. Then the airlock to his left opened and a lone zombie crawler came through taking his attention away from his first lucid thought in years. This also, in turn, cause a new argument between Dempsey and Richtofen about who would kill it. Though had anyone thought about it for a moment, they would have wondered where the crawler had come from and why there was a shortage of zombies to kill. But no, they argued and pouted instead.

Takeo was breathing heavy now, his P.E.S. system barely able to filter at the rate of his breathing. Takeo was a born warrior, he has been fighting with his katana since he was five years old, using guns since he was ten, but even all of his training and physical conditioning couldn't last forever, every warrior has his limits. And Takeo was reaching his, and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**My apologies to EVERYONE! Looking at it now I saw that I did not save the end before I posted! Sorry people. SO! To make it better, here's the rest. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Snatching the 'Stakeout' shotgun, he had begun his defense of the power room. Blasting left and right he shot zombie after zombie that came near him. When that ran out he once again pulled out his katana and began hacking and slashing once more laying waste to the zombies. A crawler came near and he punted it into the air sending it into three fast moving zombies, allowing him a quick breather.<p>

The zombies were not appearing as fast as they should either meaning it was nearing the end of the round… or a horde was on the way. Suddenly he heard Richtofen cheering and rock and roll music began to play in the air. Takeo cursed his comrades. Takeo judged the angle to the random box, backed up to the pyramid, threw down a grenade, and leapt into the air. The grenade exploded and the force pushed him up above the zombie horde (which was the case for the lack of zombies) and landed next to the random box, slamming his hand on top of it. Immediately an assortment of weapons appeared until duel CZs appeared. He quickly snatched the pistols and began to shoot down the zombies.

Reloading he turned to the side and aimed the CZs to his right and left, shooting the zombies coming both ways.

"DIE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The zombies were ripped to shreds in the hail of bullets. But even his new pistols soon ran out. Tossing the empty weapons at the new zombies coming through the window behind him, Takeo took out his empty shotgun, slammed it against the chalk outline on the wall before cocking it and shooting again. Left, right, behind, left, front, right, run/reload, fire again. This was the only thoughts running through his mind. Soon enough he was backing up slowly to the doorway which lead back to his teammates.

Though when he reached the doorway, an inhumanly strong grip grabbed Takeo from behind. Screeching in utter rage, Takeo lifted up the shotgun, pointed it over his shoulder, and fired. The strong grip left him, dropping Takeo into the near-zero G space. The cosmonaut howled into the space, not a sound to be heard in the airless void, as blood oozed from the new holes and the shattered mask fragments from its own long gone P.E.S. system now embedded in its face. Takeo went onto the offensive and began to shoot the cosmonaut from close range, avoiding the punches, and swipes of the infuriated zombie. As with all of his previous weapons, Takeo eventually ran out of shotgun ammo. Cursing in Japanese, followed by a prayer to his ancestors, Takeo drew his katana one final time and charged to finish off the severely wounded cosmonaut zombie.

"Ban-!" The zombie landed a punch square into Takeo's chest. Even through the suit Takeo could feel it. Gasping for air he dropped to the ground, his katana floating just out of his reach. Takeo took out his reserve pistol and fired all of his 'last resort' ammo into the zombie, doing nothing to it. The zombie raised its' foot about to crush Takeo's P.E.S. mask and kill him. Takeo closed his eyes, knowing he was about to join his fellow soldiers in Heaven when suddenly a loud explosion followed by a massive concussion force sent Takeo into the rock wall.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Takeo opened his eyes and saw Dempsey standing in the doorway with an Olympia shotgun followed by Nikolai who immediately rushed over to the random box, shoving Dempsey out of the way. Richtofen walked up to Takeo and picked him up.

"Shtop being lazy Takeo und pull zome veight." He then ran over to the random box and hit the box before Dempsey could, beginning yet another argument between them again while Nikolai began to voice his distain for the P.E.S. system as it was 'Vodka-blocking' him. Takeo retrieved his katana and sat down for a moment taking a breather.

'What idiots…' He said to himself. Not long after, the zombies returned. Starting the cycle yet again.


End file.
